


My Devil On The Bed

by xDemonPonx



Category: Alice Nine
Genre: M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDemonPonx/pseuds/xDemonPonx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a show, Hiroto is wiped and just wants sleep. Shou has other ideas</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Devil On The Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a GazettE song. Shut up. Written for the "somnophilia" square of my bingo card

Nothing in the whole world felt quite like performing with Alice Nine. Sure, Shou had been on stage with Diawolf but it wasn't the same as being surrounded by his four best friends (including his boyfriend).

Shou didn't even think anymore in terms of how long they'd been together, just that every day waking up beside Hiroto felt wonderful and new. Every second, a piece of heaven.

The five of them put their full beings into performing to deliver a show fans would be discussing for years. After they finished, no one particularly wanted to hang around, grabbing belongings, changing into street clothes and leaving immediately for the shinkansen.

The second Shou and Hiroto sat down, Hiroto rested his head on Shou's shoulder and struggled to force his eyes open.

"Great show tonight, wasn't it?" Shou said, the adrenaline rush keeping him very much awake.

"Sure" yawned Hiroto "But I'll think about it tomorrow, I'm beat."

A few minutes later, the guitarist was snoring softly, giving in to the sweet surrender of sleep. Shou grinned at how cute he looked, putting his arm around him and softly kissing the top of his head. So what if the world knew they were in love?

As they arrived at Tokyo, Shou woke up Hiroto who sleepily yawned and followed Shou without a single thought in his dopey state. They found a cab rather quickly to take them back to the apartment they shared. In the elevator, Hiroto was almost sleeping on his feet. As soon as the door to their apartment was open, Hiroto made a beeline for the bed and Shou could swear Hiroto was asleep before his head even hit the pillow, not even changing his clothes.

Shou on the other hand, knew he wouldn't be sleeping for a while. He tried to keep himself occupied, deciding eventually to take a hot shower was needed to clean himself after the show and besides, it may help him feel sleepy.

As he undressed and got in the shower, he looked down at a certain problem between his legs. Performing always did this to him, being on stage with all those people staring at him made him feel sexy. The knowledge that his singing was giving them enjoyment beyond description (and privately, the thought of some of them going home and doing things to themselves was just another layer of stimulation).

He sighed and tried to ignore it as he felt the water rush over him but the caressing feel of the water only served to turn him on more. He turned the shower off and padded naked to the room, fully intending to put some pyjamas on and go play some Final Fantasy quietly until he was sleepy.

Instead, he saw the beautiful sight of his boyfriend splayed out on the bed, making his own tent in the sheets.

God, what he must be dreaming right now. Shou had a brief thought but dismissed it almost as fast. Hiroto couldn't even consent like this. Besides, they could have sex as much as they wanted when Hiroto was awake and free to consent or not. Shou knew deep inside though, a big part of the thrill was the fact that it was forbidden, the fact that he shouldn't do it exactly why he wanted to. A moan from Hiroto justified things in Shou's mind. Quietly, he took off the sheets. As carefully as he could, Shou undid Hiroto's pants. He peeled them off, pausing every few seconds when he heard Hiroto's deep, rhythmic breathing pause.  
As he got them off, he heard another moan and a slight giggle. He looked at Hiroto who was still sound asleep and leaned his head down to suck. Hiroto's hips involuntarily bucked upwards so he was fucking Shou's mouth.

Shou loved doing this, loved the feel of Hiroto in his mouth, loved the taste exploding over his taste buds, loved everything about it. Now, with Hiroto asleep, another layer of delicious spice was added.

"Please...Shou...." Hiroto's eyes were still closed but Shou no longer cared if he was asleep or awake. 

He eased himself away and reached for the lube. Coating his fingers, he carefully slid two fingers into Hiroto. He thought he felt the sleeping boy tighten around him but decided it must be his imagination. He added another finger as he heard the sleeping boy let out a sigh of pleasure and saw the look of contentment on the sleeping face.

When he judged Hiroto's body was ready, Shou withdrew his fingers and began to lube himself. He heard a whimper below him and the angelic Hiroto was bucking his hips up.

When he was ready, Shou slid himself inside Hiroto. He thought he heard a little noise but decided it must be his imagination.

Shou knew as he still didn't want to wake his boyfriend, he had to move slowly and carefully. Technically, it should have taken at least twice as long but the fact that this was so forbidden, the fact that his lover could wake at any second just made Shou's cock throb all the more.

Shou couldn't help a small moan escaping his lips. A quiet moan answered back, encouraging Shou onward.

Despite the fact that he was moving so slowly, each thrust felt like a mini explosion around his cock. Every time he moved, it felt like nothing ever had, despite the fact the two had had sex more times than either could count. Another moan from below Shou and he felt Hiroto's body clench around him. The younger man opened his eyes, moaning loudly.

"Shou!" he cried, digging his nails into the elder's back. Shou still was moving slowly but it seemed as though they both liked it like this. Shou began to sweat despite the slow pace and he rested his head on Hiroto's, panting like during their wildest times

"Shou I'm going to..." Hiroto started to yell but before he even finished, his body tightened and he exploded in white heat, his come covering both of the men.

At the height of Hiroto’s orgasm, his body gripped tightly around Shou who cried out, emptying into his lover as he felt himself burst with passion.

Hiroto noticed Shou hadn't removed his shirt and flung it off to be cleaned later.

Shou settled in his place in the bed and looked at Hiroto "I hope you didn't mind that”

Hiroto blushed "Actually, I was awake most of the time”

"Really? Why didn't you let me know?" Shou asked.

Hiroto blushed deeper "You seemed to be enjoying yourself. And it was kind of hot you doing something to me you thought you shouldn't. Besides" he continued "I know if I really asked you to stop, you would, I always trust you." he kissed his boyfriend's cheek.

“I promise you always can" Shou kissed Hiroto's cheek also.

As Hiroto pillowed his head on Shou's chest, he whispered "I love you Shou"

"I love you too Hiroto" Shou replied "Always"


End file.
